Iggy and Lilac in : A Stressful Easter
by NikkoDude
Summary: Iggy Kasai is a character from a game I'm going to make. He is a red cat with fire powers. Anyway, Iggy and Lilac were hanging out at his house playing video games. Little did they know, something insane was in store for them today


So, Lilac and I were hanging out on this fine day, the day of easter. I remember how I went Easter egg hunting when I was little. I miss those days, but I'm glad to have some down time to be able to hang out with a friend. Lilac and I were playing "Super Smash Bros" that morning. Needless to say, she was so much better than me.

" Woah, you're good Lilac!" I complimented with a smile.

" Aww, thanks Iggy!" She replied happily as paused the game.

" Heh, no problem." I stretched and got up. "Hey, do you want to go on a walk?"

" Sure!"

We both went out on the beach for a walk. A morning stroll is what I call it. Anyway, it was very calming. It almost rid me of my inner rage. But it was then that we saw something lying in the sand.

" Is that an Easter egg?" I commented, confused.

"Looks like it". Lilac reassured me that I was seeing what I thought I saw. I went over and picked it up. It was strange. Wait, was it TICKING? I held it up to my ear to che- *Insert Explosion Here*. Then, a bunny appeared next to me. HE must have been behind this! No I probably needed a hearing aid. *my poor ear*

" HAHA! I really gave you the slip, didn't I bub?" The bunny chuckled in delight.

" I WILL COOK YOU FOR BREAKFAST YOU LITTLE-". Lilac covered my mouth.

" Iggy, wait. Who are you?" She asked the little troublemaker.

" What, you've never heard of me? I'm the Easter Bunny!"

" You? Jeez, you seem more cruel than I remember."

" Well that's because I'm the EasterFools Bunny! I prank people!"

" Wait, what day is today?" I tried said through Lilac's hand.

" April 1st. Why?" She replied, taking her hand off my mouth.

" Oh no…" I sighed. " It's April fools day." The bunny seemed delighted that I knew this.

" HEHE, that's right, bub! Listen, I got a proposition for ya. Find all three of the eggs that I've hidden, and I'll give you a prize!" I didn't trust this for a second, and neither did Lilac.

" And how do we know it's not another prank?" She asked suspiciously.

" I'm an honest bunn-" He started to say as another bunny kicks him in the face.

" I'm sorry about my brother. He can be a bit of a jerk sometimes." Said the newcomer.

" I'll say." I commented in my usual tone.

" Anyway, I'm the REAL Easter bunny. And yes, I set up the Tri-Egg challenge. Whoever finds them all gets a prize, for real."

" Oh all right. So, where can we find these eggs?"

"There is one in the city, one in the frozen wastelands, and one in the mines. But beware, there is traps lying in your path. I wish you two good luck. Now, I will take my brother and retreat to my castle. Here." He handed me a golden egg. "Use this to teleport to my castle when you've found all the eggs. Again, good luck." With that, the Easter bunny and his tricky brother disappeared.

" Well then Lilac, are you ready?"

" You bet I am Mr. Heropants!"

" Please don't call me that."

"Ok. Anyway, let's go to the city! It's probably the least dangerous."

"Right."

So, we set off for Buratice, the city of light and water to look for the first Egg. We ran over to the city because the tow of us were faster than any boat could ever be. Eventually, with our fabulous speed we managed to get to Buratice. It was fairly early in the morning, so nobody was awake. I wondered where the first egg could be. We were in a city! It could be anywhere! We were walking around, searching for a special looking egg when we came across the bazar.

" Maybe it's around here…" I suggested quietly as a looked around.

" Iggy! Look!" Lilac said excitedly as she pointed to a silver egg. It was very well hidden. It was hidden in a bucket behind the watermelon stand.

" Hehe, nice job Lilac! This shouldn't be too hard." I went to grab the egg, but then we were teleported to some sort of void. "What is this place…?" Then, a dark spirit showed up in front of us. It shifted into the form of a shopkeeper.

" What are you doing behind my stand!?" It screamed as it lunged toward us, throwing knives. I light my hands on fire as I dodged the blades. Lilac also dodged and she got in a fighting stance.

" Ready Lilac?" She nodded. It was time to fight. I jumped up in the air and shot geysers while Lilac kicked the spirit up into them. The spirit was badly damaged, but it kept on fighting. It threw a knife straight at me. It was flying towards me fast. I could just barely dodge it, but it still cut my cheek. "That is it! Lilac?" She nodded again. She grabbed my hand, and I threw her at the spirit as she dragon boosted into it.

" Hehe, nice job Lilac! We really showed him what's what!" Lilac was a really good fighter, and I am too! There's nothing we can't handle!

" Yeah! You did great too!"

" Aww, thanks Lilac! Now, how about the Frosted Wasteland?"

" But it's cold. Couldn't we wait until later when it's warmer?" I know she isn't really a big fan of the cold on Eurashia, but I knew we didn't have time to waste.

" Don't worry about it Lilac. My element is fire, remember? I can keep you warm while we search!"

" Hehe, I guess you're right. Now let's go!" Lilac called as she ran off towards the Frosted Wasteland. I quickly followed.

As we searched the Frosty Wasteland, I held up a flame to keep us both warm. It shouldn't be too hard to find. The wasteland was barren, with no trees or towns for miles.

" J-Jeez. The cold here is almost unbearable here!" I just asked myself something. Why didn't we take coats? Ah, forget it. There's only one way we're going to survive. I warmed up my body as much as I could and embraced Lilac so we, no, more importantly she, didn't freeze while walked. Yeah, that's right. I REALLY care about her.

" Hehe, thanks Iggy. That feels better." She smiled as she looked up at me. Her warm smiles always manage to brighten my day, even in the toughest of situations.

" Hey, it's nothing. Keeping things or people, particularly you, warm is what I do!" I proudly stated as we walked. Just then, I spotted something more shiny than everything else in the snow. Could it be? I ran over to it and picked it up. It WAS a silver egg. We were again transported to the void with the dark spirit, this time shifting into the shape of a yeti.

" You ready for round 2 Lilac?"

" As ready as always!"

To start, I jumped over the yeti and onto it's back. I set off a fire shockwave, blasting it forward, right into Lilac's kick. It got up and smacked Lilac out of the way and charged at me.

" Ooh, I don't think you should do that my friend." I quietly commented as a fire slash came from my hand, hitting the spirit in it's chest. It fell back, but quickly got back up as it swung at me, knocking me back. In the background, I could here Lilac charging up a dragon boost. I knew what to do next. As Lilac boosted into the beast, it was launched towards me. I punched it in the gut with all my glory. It collapsed, like it should in my presence.

" Heh, no problem, as usual." I remarked. Jeez, these guys weren't putting up much of a fight.

" Nothing can stop us now! We only need one more egg!" Lilac cheered. I admired her optimism. Up until I met her, I hadn't been the most positive of people, so it's nice to have her around. We both ran past the lights of the city towards the mine. That bunny really wasn't being helpful by putting the eggs in locations that were so hard to get to. But, the prize would be worth it. Nevertheless, we arrived at the mine. We walked around there for what seemed like an hour. The tunnels were like a maze, confusing and convoluted.

" We're lost." Lilac sighed as we kept walking.

" We are not! See? Theres a light right up there! But, what is it…?" I question as I approached the lit room.

" Who knows. Maybe it's the egg." Lilac suggested. It's definitely possible. There was only one way to find out. As we entered the room, we were amazed! The walls and ceiling were coated in multicolored gemstones.

" Woah… I'm just gonna take these." I gasped as I took a purple gem. "It's almost as pretty as Lilac…" I muttered to myself as I put it in my pocket. Lilac looked over to me and smiled.

" Hey Lilac, you want one?" I asked as I blushed.

" Sure!"

" Any color in particular?"

" I"ll take the red one please!" Lilac smiled as she pointed to a red gem.

I went and grabbed the red gem and handed it to Lilac.

" Here you go!" I purred.

" Hehe, thank you! It's so beautiful!" marveled Lilac as she examined the gem. Then, she looked up. " Hey, look! There's the last egg!" Lilac said as she pointed to the ceiling. The egg was lodged at the top of the cave.

" Nice find Lilac!" I complimented as I prepared to jump. Me, as a cat, could jump extremely high, so I did. I grabbed the egg from the ceiling just before gravity took control. "Mission accomplished." I mewed excitedly. We had finally done it! But I had one question. Where was the last spirit? Just then, I heard a sound behind me. I turned around and saw a pickaxe flying straight at me. Just then, Lilac pulled me out of the way.

" Woah, thanks Lilac!" I gasped. Well, at least that pickaxe answered my question. A small spirit in the shape of a mole popped up and started biting at our feet. Lilac was fine, since she wears boots. I on the other hand, don't wear boots, so needless to say, it hurt. A LOT. I jumped up and slammed the ground, knocking the spirit mole out of the ground. It threw a bunch of pickaxes, but this time I was ready. I knocked all the pickaxes back at the mole. It seemed stunned for a second, but it got right back up. Lilac ran and kicked the mole up in the air and she used her signature cyclone move. The mole went straight into the wall and it vanished. I whistled.

" Another good job Lilac! You're on a roll today!"

" Thanks Iggy! Now, let's get back to that easter bunny!"

" Right." I took the golden egg out and grabbed Lilac's hand. "Ready Lilac?"

" You bet, Ignatius!" Lilac chirped.

"Alright, so how do we…" I pondered. Then, I raised the golden egg in the air. It glowed as I did so, and before we new it, we we're in the Easter bunny's throne room.

" Nice job you two! I knew you would make it!" Said the Bunny in a jolly fashion.

" Those challenges were VERY hard" I commented sarcastically.

" Right, of course not. Now, for your prize." To my surprise, the Easter Bunny transformed into the EasterFools Bunny. The little piece of trash tricked us!

" You don't get anything! April fools!" Laughed the Bunny as he twisted and distorted into a lanky and skeletal bunny biped. " What you get instead is death!"

" Oh hell no! I'm not going out like this!" I growled. " Let's show this guy that we mean business, right Lilac?"

" Right!"

The bunny thing charged at us, flailing it's claws. it definitely wasn't the most graceful thing, that's for sure. Anyway, we both jumped out of the way and I shot geysers of pure flame straight at it. It's fur deflected my flame! I hate it when my enemies do that. The bunny thing grabbed me and threw me into his furnace and it threw Lilac into his extremely deep fountain. I suddenly felt a surge of power, and I have a feeling that Lilac did too. Does this guy know who we are? When we are in our element, we are empowered. I transformed into a being surrounded pf white hot fire, a form which I call "The Flare Spirit". I burst out of the furnace to see that Lilac had transformed into a being surrounded in extremely cold water, that we like to call her " The Water Spirit" form. Both of us regrouped in the center of the room.

" Dang, you look good Lilac!" I complimented as I admired her.

" Hehe, I could say the same about you! Now, let's take this guy down!"

" Right!" I said in a determined tone as a ran towards the bunny thing. It tried to scratch me, but it just burned it's hand. I blasted it with a wave of fire and it stumbled back with burned fur. Lilac then hit the thing with a blast with a water torrent that knocked it into the wall.

" W-who do you think you are…?" The bunny thing stuttered.

" They call me Mr. Heropants!" I chuckled as I embraced the nickname that Lilac gave to me.

" And they call me Ms. Heropants!" Lilac smiled as she looked at me.

" Damnit you two. You're still not getting your prize."

Then, I blasted it with a giant geyser of fire and he melted away. Then, I heard a voice from behind me. It was the normal Easter bunny!

" Finally, free from that stupid cage…" The bunny mumbled as it approached us. " You destroyed him! Great! He won't be back for a while. So, what do you want your prize to be?"

I thought for a while. I could have gold, power, even more fame, but I decided on one thing that sounded better than all of that.

" Can you teleport us home? I want to take a nice nap. The Easter bunny seemed surprised by this.

" Don't you want gold?" He asked, confused.

" Nah, after all that, I'm tired."

" Yeah, me too." Lilac agreed.

" As you wish. See you nice kids next Easter!" The Easter bunny waved as we faded from that dimension.

So, that's where our story ends, with Lilac and I taking a nap on the couch. We've had quite a busy day with all the fights and the cross continent adventure. Anyway, I hope next Easter isn't that busy.


End file.
